


Engaged!

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You’re out to dinner with your boyfriend, enjoying the evening and your two year anniversary :’) He gives you a gift at dinner, sure, but the gift he gives you back home is even better
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Engaged!

“Thank you so much” you said kindly to the waiter, inhaling the smell of your dish deeply as you turned to smile at Tadashi

“Yeah, thank you!” he added on, cheerily smiling at the waiter before turning his attention back to you

“This looks amazing”

“I know right, we should have come to this place sooner” he agreed, taking his fork and knife and beginning to prepare his food

“It’s a bit expensive though, we probably shouldn’t come here too often babe” you reminded him, always aware of your shared budget. Six months ago you two had moved in together, and you were always looking for ways to lessen your spending

“Yeah, you’re right” he pouted a bit, “But you’re more than worth it”

You blushed a bit and smiled at him, “Well thank you Tadashi” you teased

He winked at you before taking the first bite of his food, the two of you sitting in comfortable silence for a few moments as you enjoyed your meals.

“Holy…heck” you commented, holding back your typically vulgar language (that you picked up from Tsukishima) due to being in public, “This food is incredible”

He nodded, swallowing his bite before responding. “It is! We should order dessert to go or something, I can’t imagine not having more of this food”

“Oh, we absolutely will” you agreed, your financial responsibility flying out the window as your mind wondered to the dessert options, not needing a menu for your mouth to start watering at the thought

You continued to chat, discussing how good the food was, how Tsukishima was doing with his boyfriend, and other things about your life that over the years had intertwined until your food was almost gone. Suddenly you saw Tadashi reading into his pocket, and your heart felt warm and happy. You told him countless times not to get you anything, because you knew dinner was going to be expensive enough, but he insisted, and of course you had been planning his gift for months

“[Y/N]…” he started, reaching his hand across the table to take yours. “Waking up with you in my arms every morning is the best part of my day, and I’m so happy that we’re finally moved in together. Living with you…has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day…” he confessed, a blush covering his freckled cheeks as he scooted off his chair and got onto the floor, on one knee.

Your heart felt like it could explode out of your chest, and your free hand flew to your mouth, covering it in shock as the tears started to well in your eyes. You gripped his hand tightly, looking at his light hazel eyes as he took his hand from yours to pop open the box, a ring glistening back at you as you heard his voice continue

“I want to spend every day waking up with you in my arms, making breakfast together and going shopping and even figuring out our budget” he teased, laughing at his own joke as a chuckle at his cuteness left your mouth, a tear rolling down your cheek

“Please, [Y/N], marry me” he said, not giving a damn that at this point the entire restaurant was watching

You were in shock, but nodded yes instantly. He moved over to you and took you in his arms, hugging you tightly as you heard people around you clapping, blushing a bit at the attention, but not really caring

He pulled away after a moment, taking your left hand and slipping the ring on your finger before pulling you into a celebratory kiss. You smiled into it, wrapping your arms around his neck.

After a moment you separated, and shortly after the restaurant returned to its normal state. You looked across the table at him, wiping your cheeks free of the damp tears that had fallen down them. “Tadashi…” you whispered, at a complete loss for words

“I love you so much, [Y/N]” he said, smiling that precious smile at you

“I love you too” you responded, looking down at the ring he had chosen. It was perfect, not to big, not to small. You’d dropped hints playfully on the ring you wanted throughout the years, but never thought a ring so perfect could exist. You looked back up at him, eyes filled with love and admiration

“Let’s go home, we can change into casual clothes and take a walk through the park” you suggested, wanting to give him his gift as well before it got too late

He nodded, signaling for the waiter to come over and deliver the check. He put his card in the check holder and handed it back to them. He just smiled at you as you waited his card to be returned, and you admired him back. Everything about him was perfect, and you couldn’t feel more lucky than you did right then to have him. The waiter brought back his card with the receipt, and after informing you of the discount you got on your meal since you got engaged, the two of you left, driving the short distance back to your house

“I mean, your gift was nice and all, but the discount we got because of it might have been my favorite part of the whole night” you teased

“Should I take the ring back from you then? We can redo it at more restaurants and see how much free food we can get” he said, playing into your joke

“You sound like Kei! Better not tell him that or he’ll actually do it”

He laughed, “You’re right, we can’t tell him”

The two of you quickly arrived back at your house, and he opened both the car door and the front door of the house for you. Always a gentleman, even when you insist that you’re perfectly capable of opening a door on your own

You walked up the stairs to the bedroom to change, and noticed a box, neatly wrapped on the bed

“Oh?” you said, walking over to it before looking back at your now fiancé

His face blushed, “That was meant to be for later, if you want to wait to open it until we’re back from our walk you can” he said, hoping you’d pick up what he was implying

Which you did, of course, but your curiosity wasn’t going to let you wait that long

“But Tadashiiiii, you know how curious I get” you fake whined, taking the box into your lap as you sat down on the edge of the bed

He watched you open it from the dresser, hanging his suit jacket back up and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing just a white undershirt, something you thought he looked irresistible in

You got through the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box, pulling back the tissue paper to reveal lingerie. It was black and lacy, but also appeared to have thigh straps, something you’d recently thought about trying but didn’t think would go anywhere for a while. You held it up, although there was hardly anything to see. You blushed, glancing through it to see Tadashi’s face, which was covered in red

You stood up, walking over to him after kicking your shoes off in the corner. You stood in front of him, your lips centimeters from his ear as you whispered seductively

“Should I go try this on for you~?”

He nodded against you, resisting himself from grabbing you by the hips and kissing you deeply right there. You turned to walk towards the bathroom to change, exaggerating the movement of your hips as you did. His eyes were unable to leave you, and you could feel them tracing your curves as you walked away

You winked at him before closing the door, slipping off your dress and underwear before more closely examining the lingerie he’d picked just for you

The top was a *very* thin layer of black lace, light wire along the bottom for a little bit of support. There were two straps connecting the top to the bottom, going straight down the sides of your stomach and clasping to the bottom. The bottom was similar to the thongs you wore under your leggings, but this was *much* more sheer. You stepped into them, through two straps that you pulled to tightly grip your thighs. You looked at yourself in the mirror, Tadashi sure knew how to pick lingerie. You exhaled, preparing yourself for what was to come (pun intended?)

You cracked open the bathroom door, eyes going to the bed were you saw him, in the white undershirt he knew you loved and just his boxers. You took your time checking him out before opening the door, revealing yourself to him

His face got very red, and his eyes traced your body

“Holy shit…” he whispered, and you walked over to him, straddling his waist as you took his cheeks in your palms, leaning in slowly and pressing a deep kiss to his lips

You could taste the hunger in his kisses, and you pushed his body down onto the bed, laying on top of him and grinding into his hips, feeling his erection through his boxers

Your hands went on either side of his face, and he moaned into your lips, tongue slipping inside your mouth to explore as your motions against his hips got rougher

He moved his hands from your hips to your face, lightly pulling your lips off his as he whispered, “Let’s scoot up~”, to which you obeyed

You moved with him up, and he flipped you over so you were on your back. He started grinding against you, and he could feel that your lingerie was already *soaked*. He moaned at this, and you felt his resolve start to break as he moved his kisses further down your neck

“T-Tadashi…please…” you moaned, desperate to feel him inside you. You ran your hands under the waist line of his boxers, teasing him while silently begging for him to take them off

He did so, revealing his *very* hard dick as he he immediately went back to grinding against you. The feeling of his cock sliding against your heat sent sparks through your body, and your head pressed deeper into the pillow. You frantically ran a hand through his hair, a signal the two of you had made for when you couldn’t physically wait any longer for him to take you

He smirked, using his fingers to tease your entrance as he pushed your panties to the side before sliding his cock inside you, your copious amount of precum allowing him to slide in easily

“Fuck!” you cried, hand clawing onto his back as he started to thrust into you

He groaned, the relief of finally being inside you washing over him as he thrust *fast* into you

You cried out his name as he fucked you, and you felt him hitting that spot so deep inside you already

“Fuck! T-Tadashi!” you yelled, bending your legs back towards your bodies to give him more room to go even deeper

Your eyes rolled back in your head as he hit your spot over and over again, and suddenly you felt two of his fingers teasing your clit. The way he could fuck you so vigorously and stimulate your clit was like magic, and you moaned so desperately for him you could almost feel him get harder inside you

“F-Fuck baby….I-“ you whined, the stimulation bringing you close to your climax already

He groaned deeply in your ear, slamming into you with everything he had. “Yeah baby? Are you gonna cum for me? So soon, I must be fucking you pussy just how you like it~”

“Tadashi!!” you screamed, the familiar wave of pleasure washing over you as you released, back arching as you came

But you two weren’t done, oh no. He kept thrusting into you just as deeply as before, but removed his fingers from your clit, not wanting to overstimulate you too hard

Your head had fallen deep into the pillow, so after you recovered you looked up at him, admiring how sexy his face looked when he was close to his peak

You were *very* wet, and you moaned for him to keep going

He kept thrusting deep into you, slowing down so he could thrust as deep as possible, giving you a more sensual feeling as he felt his climax moments from surfacing

“F-Fuck [Y/N], I’m-“ he muttered into your year, staring to slam into you faster as you pressed deep kisses agains his neck, just how you knew he liked

He suddenly fucked **deep** into you, and you felt him coat your walls with his release. You moaned out his name as he came, and he groaned in your ear

You caught your breath for a few moments before looking up at him, pulling him down into a passionate kiss

“I love you” you whispered against his lips

“I love you too, my fianceé” he whispered, smiling against you as he wrapped his arms around you, spooning you as he held you close, whispering compliments in your ear and kissing the back of your neck

You fell asleep like that, his arms around you, the two of you enjoying each other’s touch as you looked to your hand, admiring the ring as your eyes fell shut, falling asleep


End file.
